


還不太了解妳,但喜歡妳

by felix_den



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_den/pseuds/felix_den
Summary: HE，前期純甜，後期帶車。這裡只放車和被遮蔽的文！正文右轉老福特～微博 搜尋🔍：_felix_denLOFTER 搜尋🔍：http://lemon06001.lofter.com/
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Part 16 嫉妒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE，前期純甜，後期帶車。  
> 這裡只放車和被遮蔽的文！  
> 正文右轉老福特～  
> 微博 搜尋🔍：_felix_den  
> LOFTER 搜尋🔍：http://lemon06001.lofter.com/

[Part 16 嫉妒]  
耳机里头的人吼着、不断被撞击的门、敲打在窗户上震的连隔音完好的舱内都听得到一阵一阵的闷声。  
这一切，在此时此刻都在提醒着自己...  
“艾莎，妳要冷静”  
“女王，必须成稳”  
但事实上呢？她早已经抛开了耳机，完全不顾一切的上前去握上她的手问着“安娜，妳在说什么...?“  
安娜已经从粗重的喘息声，变成了一道又一道诱惑人心的娇喘，张嘴说出一句足够魅惑她身心的话”我想妳了...”接着一行泪从她发烫的脸上滑落了下来。  
原本握住手的人，还秉着气等着听那不可能会有的解释，放开手去摸上了她的脸，那麻雀般的脸颊现在却带着情魅像是在对外宣布自己非常渴求谁的一切似的。  
当艾莎听到这句话时，心一颤的已经完全笃定了，安娜想的那个人绝对不是自己...也不能是自己...  
手一挥那脸上落下不是为自己留下的眼泪已经瞬间化无了。  
她心里无声的呐喊着，正握着妳的手的人是我！正在安抚妳的高热的人就在妳身边！所以妳根本无需思念我！我就在妳伸手可及的地方，这代表妳所思念的人...不是我...  
那是谁呢...在这时候依然能引起妳忧伤想着的人...  
她终于注意到自己满腔的嫉妒在蔓延，她觉得自己可笑的离谱，刚刚居然会觉得是自己这个不称职的姐姐。  
脑海里不断喧嚣着她是妳妹妹！醒醒！沉沦的女王大家会怎么样，自己就算了，但妹妹呢？她又会被如何诟病？  
她无力的试图抛开这些厌烦的事情，即时自己心里如此喧哗着，但终究理性还是战胜了让自己快成魔的罪恶。  
妳还在危险中，我答应过妳的，不管发生什么事，都不再让妳受到任何伤害，绝不..  
她转过身捡起刚刚被丢弃的耳机淡淡的说了一句”所有人都退下，违令者待我出去一律问责，帕比爷爷我会遵守对您的承诺，保证我们会安然出去，请你放心“话一落就丢下了耳机，再将门和窗都用厚重的冰雪覆盖住，瞬间成了小型冰库似的。  
她看了看即时数据板，依旧是烧得一塌糊涂，警示上写着还有十五分钟，如果热潮一直没有退下的趋势，身体机将会开始受到严重的反噬。  
她把手搭放在已经微弱了气息的人额头上，看了一眼面罩的过滤机能只剩下百分之5能用了，刚刚在外头护士们说着的话她还清晰的记得，面罩只剩下这个了从最近的地方调来也怕是要花上三小时的车程，又想起帕比说过信息素会影响未分化的自己这些警告，所有的声音就像收音机杂讯一般，扰乱着自己所有思绪。  
她闭上眼仰天叹了一口气，事情已经到了万不得已的地步了…  
再睁开时，已经没有任何的情绪波动，只剩下冰冷的蓝眸和凝结起来的眉头，像是毅然决然的下了什么决心似的站在安娜腰前。  
她一直都故意忽视掉安娜双腿中鼓噪起来的东西，但现在时间一点一滴的在流逝，床上的人没有半点降温或是那东西有着收敛的情势发生。  
拿下自己的披巾盖在安娜脸上她不想让妹妹看见自己即将要做的事情是多么令人害躁、羞耻。  
艾莎咬着牙确认好位置闭上了眼，脱掉裤子的那瞬间，床上的人惊呼的醒了过来似的，她被吓到的颤住了手停在了空中，只脱到一半的裤子邸在那东西的顶部，因为手正在哆嗦得发抖，微微的摩擦都差点让床上的人放声的喊叫出来，但是披巾下的人没有，只是依旧咬紧牙忍着，但心里正不断的渴望解放。  
艾莎缓了缓气息，轻捏着裤子完成了第一步，一下没有束缚的东西，雄立在这冰冷的空气中来回颤抖着，她听到妹妹倒抽了一口气后缓缓变成了舒服的喘息声，交响着这间冰屋。  
她把从刚刚一直别着的脸快速地看了一下位置，戴着手套的手正强烈的发抖着，心里只能不断的压抑自己慌乱的情绪“别慌，妳能办到的 妳得救救自己唯一的妹妹”  
紧闭着眼的默念着让自己冷静，随后指尖传来一个硬物的信号，两个人都同时深呼了一口气。  
接着她才慢慢的把手放在那尖头上，但手套的摩擦感令安娜刺痛的喊了出一声“….痛….”  
接着又小声地说“别..别隔着东西…” 随后她只剩下大口喘着气的声音。  
艾莎在她喊出痛时就马上收了手的转过身，看都不敢看一眼的耳根通红着，现在只觉得周围都热腾了起来，一动脚要转身回去，却听到底下传来水声，低头一看她傻住了，脚下的冰居然融出了水！  
她惊觉自己不能这样任由情绪继续波动着，脚用力踩了一下，冰砖又恢复了在地上，如同自己现在缓和下的情绪一样。


	2. Part 29 情潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次開車，開的不太穩請見諒😝

[Part 29 情潮]

”唔..“她已经分不清楚是分化造成的发热，还是因为被这样的深吻拥着而发热了，呻吟着替自己正被蹂躝的唇求饶。从刚刚开始总感觉着腿间有什么慢慢在流淌着，她还正在想搞清楚是什么时，身上的人突然离开了自己。

”希望我的味道能让妳好受些，帕比说过这样会让我的另一半分化时好过些，多做点亲密的事，不是要趁人之危“安娜晕红着脸的解释着自己刚刚霸占的攻击。

不知道是不是因为知道了安娜不是想吻自己，而是想让自己好受些，还是抑制剂开始起了作用，不管是什么都让自己开始清醒起来了，不在那么难受，但是心里倒是有些不是滋味了。

她手往后一撑的坐上了安娜的双腿上，将自己勾了上去在她耳边“所以妳一点都不想要亲我？”喘着气的说着，让安娜感觉这更像是带着抚媚诱人的声音。

”不是！不对！我是说不是这样！我我..我当然想..唔！”跨下的人脸瞬间红了大半，慌慌张张的解释着，接着就被堵上了嘴，齿凿被撬开来舌尖对碰上的瞬间两人都怔了一下，她抢掠着刚刚不断蹂躝自己的人舌尖，一点一滴的报复回来。

安娜动作终于不僵硬着，慢慢松了下来手上前拦上那细腰，使力––––向自己的腹上贴齐，她只觉的好香….是什么味道...舌尖不断地传来被人舔食着的湿润感，但自己丝毫没了刚刚的占有欲，只是慢慢地回吻着…..好熟悉…是什么...这味道..

直到艾莎终于喘不过气才不舍地放开彼此缠绵，呼哧的两人细品着嘴上留下的温存，情欲全暴露在了车里，车外呼啸而过的车群都毫无干扰她们半丝，她们深陷在自己的天地里，持续膨涨着彼此内心深处。

“艾莎...”两人鼻尖相对着，安娜一边喊着她一边蹭了蹭她，”哈啊....“她被突然的热潮袭上，两腿间不断有着湿滑的液体滚烫着自己，没有忍住的闷哼了出来，身体一下舒麻的软在了安娜怀里，这对正在膨胀的Alpha来说无疑是极致的催情剂。

她被放倒压在了椅上，刚离开的缠绵又被封上了，强烈占有着她的软舌，丝毫不放的激情霸占，双脚被撑开的无处安放只能挂靠在上方正在肆虐自己的人腰间上，端庄的礼服也因此皱褶不堪甚至被拨的让腿间若影若现着雪白肌肤，被突如其来顶到了正在不断淌涌热液的禁地，”阿...”没忍住的惊呼了一声，接着怔着眼的看着丝毫没有要放过自己的人。

突然一声”已到达目的地“心里凳了以为拯救自己的是吉米，但下一秒她觉得她错了，身上的人根本没有丝毫要下车的动作，她轻轻的推了推，但得到的是更加占有的热吻，让她没了力气的舒麻了起来，脚勾勒着不放，那硬物顶着自己开始像是宣示着想突破。

”别..别在这...哈啊...安娜“安娜直接将她抱起让她靠在身上，用脚踢开了车门，直直的大步进了冰宫，一进门就看见隔离舱，笔直的进去关上舱门，安娜拼命的克制自己的现在就想将她占为己有的冲动，将她轻放上了床后自己也上了床的去附上那被自己蹂躏的微微红肿的唇瓣上。

一手揉捏上那每次看见时，自己的视线就会不受控的不断流连在那细腰上。

慢慢一点一点向上游离着，一手放下姐姐盘着的头发后扶起她那红晕的脸，细棉的长吻不断的落在红瓣上，两人的舌尖都不舍离去互相缠绕了一番，直到艾莎呼吸越来越急促，她才肯退出，正刚以为安娜要放过自己时，因为松懈下来而被安娜这一触的哼出声来，自己的软胸被有力的揉捏上，耳垂被人轻轻的吸吮着，湿软的唇像是舔食巧克力般的，融化之时又再度含上，刚刚压抑下的欲望随之涌泄而来，她忍不住的将手扣着的脖颈，使力的压向自己，咬着唇不肯在走失任何娇喘。

又是这股味道，艾莎的情潮让刚刚被覆盖的信息素又大量的泄漏而出，舱内两人的信息素不断交融，安娜终于知道这是什么味道了，是她小时候在艾伦戴尔最爱的番红花，花香味带着一点蜂蜜的味道，让这个Alpha快要失控的将自己埋进身下的人。

安娜觉得自己快被这狂大的欲望给淹覆了，下体的肿胀让她恨不得马上撕碎底下的人，狠狠的对她发狂，但她的一丝理智没有让她这么做，“姐姐会受伤”。

像以前一样，拿出对姐姐的耐心压抑体内的猛兽，取而代之的是细腻绵长的亲吮着身下的人唇瓣，手慢慢将她胸前的别扣打开来，一绕的就进到那团雪球上，轻扯拉下遮挡的布料，很快的找到那粉嫩尖上，轻轻的揉捏上去，抬头她看着姐姐憋着声快窒息似的，马上低身去吻开那紧咬的唇瓣，被舌头撬开来侵入了进去一下没了阻挡，哼声一段一段的泄漏了出来，她故意深入腔内不停吸吮着被自己占有的软舌，让它的主人不在有时间思考如何去压抑自己的声音和感受。

手捏着的粉尖已经从原本的柔软挺立了起来，她离开了那唇瓣，头埋进了那弥漫花香的颈肩，开始不停地吸吮着，从亲吮着耳垂向下到轻轻啃咬上那线条优美的锁骨。

这种奇怪的舒麻感让艾纱慢慢沉沦其中，身上的人听到这一喘一喘的娇声克制不住的放开嘴里的肌肤，接着往粉尖低身一去，却没有立刻含上，而是吐着热气的在尖头上打转着。

”嗯啊.....”冰宫的冷气让那喷洒在自己敏感部位上的热气更加温润，她忍不住的挺起胸的想要得到那湿软温热的感觉，安娜得到了示意，才马上照做的向前含住了她。

”哈啊..阿”她得到满足的娇声喘着，接着突然惊呼了一声，喘息也越来越快。

本来感觉是慢慢的品尝自己的粉尖，突然间地加快了又是舔又是吸含着，这让她很快地交出了自己，刚刚满足舒软下的身子又僵硬了起来，紧紧扣着安娜的颈背，指尖勾勒出一道道痕迹，大腿间因为胸上的刺激不断让下口滑腻出蜜液。

安娜开始侵略每一片肌肤，又亲又吮留下了斑斑痕迹，手也没有空闲的揉上另一边安好的胸尖，另一手快速解开自己的裤拉链，让那早就快爆炸开来的腺体弹了出来，直接抵上那已经浸湿的薄布，早已准备好等着被填满的穴口被这一顶，又是一阵蜜潮涌泄而出。

安娜手抚上那湿布，她被这一触的身体猛颤了一下，艰难的怔眼看着身上的人摸着自己最私密的禁地，又马上羞愤的别过脸用手遮住了自己的视线，不停大口的喘着气。

”哈啊.. ..”她嘴上不停的哼喘着，安娜嘴和手并用着挑逗她身上两个禁地，刚刚贴上的手，开始隔着薄布温慢的挑逗起那渐渐挺立的豆粒，穴口不断的张合流出蜜液勾引着腺体尖端。

“哈啊...啊...安娜...不要..”安娜没有理会自己的讨饶，而是继续加速着挑逗还时不时的深触一下软豆，嘴上的粉色尖挺也被她舔食住，突然身下又一股什么要狂泻而出，接着她的脚及背弯出了完美的曲线，她被这种感觉侵蚀的马上又瘫软了身下去。

接着安娜轻柔的勾下她的薄布，指腹轻轻的附上那已湿润极致的花瓣，轻松的没入了一指。

”嗯啊....”刚软的身子又挺起迎接着侵入自己的东西，指腹一下就被里头的嫩肉环环包围住，安娜不急着抽送，而是将姐姐遮着脸的手拿开，低身附上那闷哼着声的唇瓣，又是一阵细绵后才开始抽动起来，渐渐姐姐脸上因为侵入的不适感，被吸吮和抽送的只剩下红潮。

“啊...哈啊...哈啊...安娜”接着第二指也顺利的进入，这次是更加强烈的撑入感，让艾莎感觉要变的不像自己了，甚至腰也不听使唤的跟着律动了起来。

在艾莎快到高点时，安娜将手抽了出来一股热液也跟着指尖勾勒而出的要低落下，腺体马上顶上花道，接上了所有蜜液，一挺完全没入了花瓣。

“啊....”艾莎眼里被这挺进的贯穿感，惹出了泪水，脚用力勾着安娜的腰不动，穴里用力的夹着那侵入者，嵌融着的腺体被嫩肉蹂躏吸吮着，安娜被这湿软温热包覆上又被这样一夹的，差点就缴了自己，低哼了一声。

“呜...”接着艾莎哭了起来的呜咽着。

安娜低身吻去泪珠子接着道”艾莎...很疼吗？...”满脸写着愧疚。

就算她做了这么多准备还是依旧弄疼了身下的人，就在她犹豫着要不要退出时，她被槌了一下”妳..呜..妳欺负我...呜”艾莎眼里都是泪的瞪着她，却一点也没有怒气更多的是委屈，安娜糊涂的以为艾莎真的不舒服，动了一下想抽身，她马上就又被槌了一手，被腰上的脚扣住又贴上身下的人。

”别.....呜呜...妳又欺负人...”这下艾莎不停的留着泪，手刚擦去又接着落下，安娜看着发慌的急忙说”我..对不起....弄疼妳了，妳..妳让我出来....我看看好不好..”

接着又被槌了一手，她捂着脸遮住羞愧哭着说”呜..不..不是，妳..又想离开....”说完她别过脸，还留着泪的脸蛋更加深的晕红了。

仅仅是这句不明所以的话，但安娜听懂了的，马上挺起腰的开始猛劲的抽送起来。

”阿哈....嗯....阿哈...深...太深了...”她不顾一切的说出来了，娇喊的声音不断刺激着身上的Alpha，能感觉到体内的线体因为自己又涨大了一圈。

随着加快又猛烈的抽送，不自觉地抬起了腰呈现完美的弧线，正当艾莎慢慢习惯这快感要松软身子时，腰被身上的人双手环抱住，她听见有人对着她说”我爱妳，艾莎”接着她就没入了被狠狠顶撞的娇喊声中。

“啊....安娜....”她想说不要了，真的快要被这一波波的快感给淹没了，但肉体碰撞的声音逐渐放大，滑腻的热液也不断在抽送中被带出，流淌的浸湿了大片床单。

“哈啊...嗯...”她跟着挺动著。

安娜俯下身又是一阵蹂躏着雪球上挺尖的粉豆，唇瓣在敏感的软肉上摩擦，下体还是不停的被猛送着。

“阿哈....深...阿...安娜”她用力的一顶，进到了更深的地域，探索进到子宫口，接下来的每一下都像这样被抽到快离开瓣口又狠狠挺进至深处，不断的犯进让快感一点一点的被推向顶峰上，她抓紧了身上的人，背上一道一道的撕痕。

“安娜....”被这一声叫的更加精神的腺体，加快了速度抽送起来，不行，不想停，还想要，不断涌出的热液在每一次顶送下，都浇洒在肉胫上。

安娜已经抛下了所有耐心，将身下的人一把捞起坐落在自己身上，双手抬上她那峭立的软臀，开始狠狠上下的将她送进自己。

”阿...安娜...”被这样垂直的犯进着，高潮一波比一波都还要来得猛烈，毫无保留的侵蚀着自己的所有一切，双手搭在她肩上狠捏着，未退下的裙摆和胸前的雪球不停跟着上下晃动，这画面像极了自己正在主动勾引着下身的人，坐在上方舞动着自己的一切，献出自己所有。

这一段的垂直猛进，高潮没有丝毫的放过自己，让艾莎有些虚脱的得撑在安娜肩上，她慢慢放倒姐姐，抬起她的脚靠在自己臂弯上上，又是狠的贯穿了进去，又被深入了一次让艾莎惊呼了一声。

艾莎眼角又落下了泪滴，彼此都快到了顶峰之时，安娜低身下去亲吮上那个喊叫的有些干凅的唇瓣，湿润的瞬间让她好受些了，便主动的伸出自己的软舌挑勾上侵入自己的舌尖。

身体因为没有停下过的高潮而不断颤抖着，被侵入、被想要、还不够还想要，思绪早就被这些声音所侵占了。

一直不断的推送着自己直到仰着头，猛烈的颤了身背脊也跟着抬了起来，她感觉自己被这高峰占满了身心，前所未有的快感瞬间发麻了全身而紧绷着，安娜被她突然的缩紧的绞虐了腺体一番，也快到达了高峰，在确定完艾莎已经透支了全身向高潮而去后，自己才缓缓的抽离花径，随之涌出的大量热液顽固的缠绕在腺体上，沿着尖端勾引而出。

她还没来得及自己抚上腺体，身下的人不知道哪来的力气勾上自己颈脖用力的坐到自己身上，接着是被用手附上自己满是湿液的腺体的触感，熟练般的来回撸动着，安娜被这一幕、这一触，那本就斑红的脸，像是冒起烟的深烙着红晕。

腺体就快要缴出自己了，但被她硬是深深的憋了回去，她还想继续享受这视觉和触觉的飨宴，被眼前平常冷若冰霜但此刻满是情欲的人抚摸着自己，也享受试图让自己也能抵上高峰的贴心。

“嗯...姐姐..快一点...阿...就是这样”接着在她低声猛哼着时，腺体在空气中成结，不断洒出的白色混浊覆满握着的所有指腹。

两人之间的床单，满是彼此融合的热液，互相抵着对方的头呼喘着，艾莎本就透支的身体在她洒出最后一丝混浊后，直接瘫软的倒向安娜昏睡了过去。

安娜看着这满目疮痍的周围，低头亲吻了怀里的人，接着抱起她安放上另一张洁净的床，替自己和艾莎清理干净后环抱着她一起睡去，两人的信息素使得她们进入一直以来最深沉的睡眠。


	3. Part 32 衝擊

[Part 32 衝擊]  
艾莎顿时发现自己还赤裸着身，双腿羞耻的撑开挂在红发腰间上，还来不及后悔自己刚才的勾引，就被压在墙上被狠狠的封住了唇瓣“嗯...”蹂躝的令她燥熱不已。  
安娜已经耐不住的腰一扭将身上的薄裤给褪下了，炙热的腺体马上贴上那早已因为发熱而湿润不已的花口，接着她开始往白皙的颈脖吸吮游离，再昨天留下痕迹上增添新的红痕。  
“阿哈...安娜..热”墙上的人被顶的难耐极了，不自觉的晃动着腰身，像是欢迎着顶在花口上的热物去塞满那早已空虚不已而难耐的花径。  
安娜放开亲吮的肌肤，像姐姐刚刚贴上自己耳边那样带着轻笑的说”姐姐，这是我想对妳做的”說完手松了力。  
“不....哈阿...”艾莎被冷不防的直接侵入到了深处，毫无保留的没入腺体的全部，穴肉不断吸吮绞缠着，甚至沿着腺体流下涌出的蜜液。  
接着又被高高的抬起臀部，花径顿时又空虚的令她难受至极的喊着”阿...安娜..不要！”  
安娜坏笑了一下的又松了拖着的力气，让她又直直的滑落，将腺体完整的没入了自己深处”哈啊....”湿润的包覆让安娜也忍不住的闷哼了一声。  
接着她开始拖着那大小刚好，手感极佳的臀部上下规律的抽递着，每一下都能直直深入底部、一次次的撞击都带着情液的水声而出。  
被顶着的人一开始还死紧的扣着她的颈子，但随着快感一波接着一波抵达，手已经没了力气的悬挂在上晃动着，已经完全靠着每次被顶入的力气去支撑着身体，当滑落时又被顶起，胸前的雪白也跟着上下摇动着，看着的人忍不住的馋上了一口。  
”哈啊...太深了....不行了...阿...哈啊....”被一次次的贯穿让她不停的呜咽着呻吟。  
接着腺体猛然的被抽离了穴肉，让她身子猛颤了一下”哈啊...安娜”她不想要安娜离开，她脚用力的去扣紧，腰不自主的想要贴上的扭动。  
安娜却没有如她所愿的再次进入，而是将她放到了床上，翻了那瘫软的身驱，她趴在了白枕上，双手无力的摊在一旁，金发在白皙的背肩上洒落着，腰被捞抬到了一个完美的高度呈现出诱人的弧度，胸前坠下的雪白被一双炙热给覆上，让她忍不住舒服的呻吟了一声”阿.....”  
接着肉胫轻轻抵上花口，却不着急着进入，而是享受着身下的人不断开合的穴口吸吮而涌出爱液的勾引着尖端。  
”进来...唔....快点...”已经顾不得现在的姿势有多么的丢人，无法思考的直说出身体的渴求。  
她想要安娜，想要极了，耐不住的身子想要往后直接自行挺入，但却被一只手给抵住了向后的力气。  
“姐姐，妳喜欢谁？”安娜坏问着。  
安娜俯下身在她肩頭上标记似的亲咬了一口，揉捏在双峰上的手依旧没停的继续蹂躝着。  
“哈啊....妳...快进来...”身体难熬的快要疯了似的，眼角被逼出了泪水，打湿在白枕上晕了开来。  
安娜听到满意的答案了，接着腰一挺，轻松的没入进了底部深处，穴肉马上跟着缠绞而上像是深怕又被抽离而去。

她又坏笑了扣着姐姐不让她晃动然后俯身到她耳边吐着热气说”妳想要什么？”  
“妳...哈啊.....我要妳..快点...安娜..”她早已叛离了所有思绪，只剩下想要被满足的欲望，不断膨胀着自己的所有感觉，而被撑开的穴口也不断的涌出热液，想要动...给我要我..安娜..  
安娜满意的松了手，开始狠狠挺动着腰部，狂乱的抽插了起来，忍了许久的想要侵占这诱美的肉体都在此刻爆发开来，碰撞和呻吟不断的交融声响，令人愉悦至极。  
“快一点...哈啊...安娜..”安娜将她翻过了声，俯身抱紧了她，又是一段猛烈的冲撞着，热液不断的随着抽递而泄出，一波波的高潮将快感膨胀到了最高点。  
身下的雪白不斷的送入安娜眼中，肉脛又在穴肉內膨脹了一圈，接著又是猛烈的抽送不斷送入自己。  
花徑被撐大又如此猛烈的深入，讓她完全沒了力氣的癱軟”不..不行了...哈啊...安娜....嗯啊”她投降的呻吟著。  
可身上的人完全當成了是誘聲更是賣力的頂撞著自己，安娜將她的大腿掛在自己腰盤上讓頂入更加的深沉，被這一頂的猛抬了腰聲音也止不住的喊叫了出來”啊...”  
接着一阵空虚随着抽离而来，让她馬上不自主的用脚去扣紧了身上的人，她不想要安娜离开自己，她愿意交出全部的自己，她早就知道自己沉沦了，她是女王，她是这颗星球的领导，但她能给安娜的只有自己了，她的思緒被這些像是攪棒一樣的混亂著，但她卻在這之中沒有絲毫要鬆開的想法。  
“艾莎！放开我！妳不知道妳在做什么！”身上的被這一扣給慌了人，她真的快要不行了，姐姐把自己扣紧的瞬间穴口也同时用了力的绞上肉径，這差点让她在里面就直接交出了自己。  
在她死命憋回要喷发而出的感觉以及要撑开姐姐胡缠的脚时，身下的人居然手勾了上来用自己的重量把自己压了下去，接著又是一夹的让她差点没忍住的吼叫”姐姐！离开我！快点！”她从没像现在這樣怒吼过眼前的人，眼里的泪水的被惊慌逼涌而出。  
但那个人只是温柔的俯身抱紧了自己然后说了句”安娜我爱妳，我把自己交给妳了”。  
接着她能感受到自己腺体涌出的热液在穴肉里浇洒着，她绝望了、她不解、她愤怒着的想要用力压回了身上的人，但她被死紧的抱住不得起身。  
结开始扣紧了花径，死牢的嵌住彼此不放，她被逼的又哭了起来的怒吼“呜..妳知道妳在做什么吗！妳为什么不让我出来！妳到底在想什么！”  
艾莎被吼的有些蒙了，这个死要霸占自己的人反应居然比自己还要大，她第一次觉得自己是不是太轻率了，有些不甘的说”我...我不能给妳名份、我不能给妳正常的家庭，我...”她一顿的有些难过的改了口问”妳不要我吗？”   
泪水在听到这句话时怔住了，安娜使出了全力将她反压下身的又吼了句”我当然要妳！我要疯了，但妳...妳也不能这样啊！怀孕了怎么办？”她第一次觉得姐姐比自己还要疯狂，她从来不知道艾莎能够为自己付出到这地步，她一直都小心止步于姐姐能够在她身边就足够了。  
艾莎被这样吼的开始认知到妹妹的担忧是什么，然后心虚的说“可以...避孕的..”她知道安娜一定又会开口反驳自己，垂下眼又说”除了妳我也不会有别人阿.....”她心里一点也不后悔这么做。


	4. Part 33 沈淪

[Part 33 沈淪]

身下的人赤裸著身，將完美的曲線和凹凸有型展現的淋漓盡致，双手抱在胸前委屈极的样子，楚楚可怜。

安娜早就没了脾气，被眼前这个人迷的神昏颠倒，本该削弱下去的分身，又被这样誘美的身躯以及话语，精神了起来，在花径里擅自的膨胀热腾了起来。

艾莎被那股熟悉的信息素侵袭又自动打开了发热的潮动。

“啊..安娜”她感受到体内不断胀大的热物又重新塞满自己，穴肉像是熟练般的自动绞缠而上，脑海里也只剩下我想要妳的这些信息。

她将艾莎放在胸前的手往一旁压放，低头直接含住了那峰雪白，一手过份的揉捏尖端。

”哈啊....”艾莎被这吸吮着又轻又柔，另一边被粗糙的对待，这样的反差让她马上又软了身子的舒吟了一声。

安娜开始轻轻的挺动下体，这样有一下没一下的戳弄很快的让身下的人就投降的喊着“快...快一点...要我...安娜”

渴求的声音完全被当成魅诱的声响，刺激着身上还在持续膨胀的Alpha，每一处官感。

她开始了平稳的抽递着，一手抱起艾莎的脚挺动而入，花径里异常的湿热却又如此熟悉似的，能在每次的进入时适时的绞弄腺体一番，刚刚交缠的热液也随着一下下的抽送而涌出。

“安娜....哈啊.....”经过刚才那猛烈的一次，她早已没了力气去配合安娜的动作，只能任由她带给自己所有快意。

安娜突然停下了动作，像是想起了什么似的皱了眉，只是一瞬的事情，她很快就改成了猛烈的撞击，身下的人冷不防的呼叫着”啊...慢点...安娜...嗯啊...不行了..啊“眼泪跟着高潮的来临而涌出，身体不自觉颤抖着，穴肉夹的死紧的不断溢出热液。

她低头吻去那咸湿的泪水，接着又故意将自己发烫的性器给完全抽离了出来，花道的空虚感迎来又让艾莎一阵惊呼，不等她反应过来安娜就开始上下摩擦着早已红肿的花唇，每一下都能抵上那和自己分化前一样的豆粒。

这种飘然的快感和进到穴肉里被顶撞至花心的快感不一样，喜欢极了但也快要受不住了，身体猛的颤抖“哈啊....哈啊...安娜...那里...快到了...”外面舒麻的令她忘却花径里的空虚，红唇不断发出快意的呻吟声，随着即将到来的快感而高声着。

接着迎来的是腰间的酥麻感，脚不听使唤的颤抖着，穴瓣上的花蕊被不停磨动着的已经肿大的又红又烫人，她在外面被弄的高潮了。

“啊哈...别...不要...不要了呜呜...”高潮的来临让花蕊变得格外敏感，就算是轻碰上也是一番折磨的快感，安娜没有理会的继续慢着动作有一下没一下的触碰着。

“不要！...啊哈..安娜..不要”艾莎受不住的收合双脚但却被人给扣住的又更加敞开了。

安娜轻说着“姐姐我一直有个疑惑，为什么那天妳熟练般的握着我的腺体没有丝毫的让我不舒适，就像...就像妳曾经做过似的一样，妳能告诉我为什么吗？”

”哈啊哈啊...啊“她又一次在外面被弄至高峰了，全身不停颤抖着，穴肉因为外唇的快感而流出更多蜜液，她听见安娜的疑惑了，但是身体却没有任何力气去解释。

没等她喘息完腺体被一挺的直入了花心深处，又是一声的舒喊“啊....”

安娜故意抽出了一半不动俯下身轻啄了那呻吟到干凅的唇瓣“告诉我姐姐，我知道妳有听见”

“唔...生理..生理课教过的”她无法思考，但大脑自动地编织了谎言的想要骗过身上的人。

“哦？但是我依稀的想起分化时有个人替我解决过，但是却没看清那个人，这是梦吗？姐姐？”说完就又使坏的大力挺进花心而去。

“啊...哈啊哈啊”被顶的整个人瞬间快要化成了水的瘫软。

“姐姐，妳还没回答我”接着她又像刚刚那样抽离，只是这次是完全的离开了那湿热的穴道。

“唔..不要....进来...快点...拜托”她想要，想要安娜狠狠的贯穿自己，穴口不断张合著吐出渴望的热液。

“姐姐，告诉我那个人是不是妳！”她脸色潮红的问着，因为自己也狂忍着胀的欲裂而痛的腺体撑着最后一丝理智。

她见身下的人死咬着唇不肯作答，抵上了花口轻轻的戳弄着。

身下的人马上放开了唇的惊呼”嗯啊....进来...”她投降的央求着自己的Alpha。

“好姐姐，妳告诉我，我就给妳，妳想要的”说完她将尖端没入了穴肉里像是给了一点甜头似的诱惑她回答，但就仅此而已，惹的身下人不停扭动着腰身想让腺体挺入并且塞满自己。

“唔...想要妳..呜呜”她委屈了起来，为什么要折磨我，我想要妳进来，我想要妳，脑里只剩下这些渴求的声音。

安娜一样温柔的俯下身去亲吻她的泪珠子，”姐姐，妳告诉我好不好？”接着她又没入了一半，艾莎渴望的内心又再次膨大了一圈，她想要，想要极了，想要要疯了，穴肉不停的想要攀附上肉径将它狠狠绞入往花心深处而去。

这下她真的被逼急了，一边抽泣一边难熬的呻吟着”是...是我“她承认了，她承认那个一直被自己隐瞒的秘密，妹妹的第一次就是被自己至亲的姐姐用着解救的名义给夺去了，但她显然没有多余的心思去难受，下体的难耐让她再也受不得一丝诱惑”...求求你..帮我..呜呜”接着她开始用手不停抹着掉下眼泪不断哭喊着”妳又欺负我”

安娜把她的手拿开轻轻的替她吻掉那些泪水，然后带着满是爱意的眼神说”太好了，幸好那不是梦，因为在梦里我真的很庆幸是妳来帮我来救我，原来我的第一次我的全部早就都给了妳，我爱妳，艾莎“说完落了一个深吻想要用行动证明似的去告诉身下的人自己此刻多么幸福。

”妳想要我怎么做？“她笑着看着姐姐那张被自己突然的告白使得愣神又红晕的脸，她实在太美了，哭泣都能让自己颠倒一切去渴望她的所有。

被这么一问的又闷热了起来”唔..进来...快一点... “她羞愤的想把自己埋进安娜胸口，但却被压制了回来，接着被深深的一挺让她不自觉的仰了头的呻吟一声”哈啊...“

还没等她缓过来，一番猛刺随着腰盘的酸狠侵袭而来，由上到下的每一处都让这个Alpha的视线着火似的更加卖力的挺动着。

第一波快感接踵而来下一波就跟着抵达，完全没了喘息的空间，只能不断的让声音从红唇间溜走“啊哈...安娜...快...快一点...不够”

不够？这个被说不够的Alpha将身下的人抱起直接让她坐入了腺体，直直的顶进到花心最深处”啊....“她受不住的呻吟着。

觉得被小看的安娜，开始狠操着她，能深深的顶入就大力的顶进，能够让她敏感的地方一个也不放过的碾展而去，最后在猛烈的抽送中手去摸上了花蕊，身上的人颤抖着呼叫着”啊....安娜...不要！..那里....我不行了...呜呜..不要！！“她放在安娜肩上的指尖掐的陷入肉里，被这样双重的刺激，让穴口直直涌出大量热液浇洒在肉胫上，在由上而下在流出到身下的人大腿。

两个地方同时高涨快意而去，肉胫也随之成结端口洒出的混白也不断冲刷着肉壁往花心而去，艾莎已经昏睡了瘫在安娜身上。

在意识了结的最后一刻，她想着，她的安娜，她愿意给她自己的一切，等到她发现时，她早已离不开这个红发女孩了，那些背徳的感觉也已经因为此刻的沉沦而被消散的一点不剩，她现在只想要她，只想要这样爱着她。


End file.
